<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warlock Drops in by Theblazingwolf1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425132">A Warlock Drops in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblazingwolf1/pseuds/Theblazingwolf1'>Theblazingwolf1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Warlocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblazingwolf1/pseuds/Theblazingwolf1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Burninwood is starting his freshman year at Aguefort Adventure Academy. He will join a party of the bad kids and help save the world even if he doesn't know it and might find some love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adaine Abernant/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Beginning Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay Burninwood was getting ready for his first day at Aguefort Adventure Academy. He was decide what he was gonna look like to day. As a changeling he knew he could look however he wanted. So he went with brown hair, Hazel eyes, 6 ft. tall, and Pale skin. He put on his outfit which consist of a loose pair of jean, a Shirt of his favorite band Blue Night, and a black jacket unzipped. Shay sighs and walks out his bedroom door at He and His older sister apartment at the Strongtower Luxury Apartments. </p><p>"Jess, I am leaving now for school." Shay call to his sister.</p><p>"Have a good day, Shay. I won't be home till late so don't destory the place." Jessica Burninwood replies from her room.</p><p>"I'll try not to." Shay says as he walks out the door.</p><p>As Shay heads down the building he puts on some headphones listen to Blue Night. As soon as he gets to school he looks around. Shay see a half-elf punch a half-orc. Shay runs to get a teacher. </p><p>Shay finds a Red Dragonborn in a grey suit.</p><p>"Hey, there is a fight going on outside." Shay tells the man he hopes is a teacher.</p><p>"Thank you, young man. I will go handle that." The man responds.</p><p>Shay watches as the fight is broken up and is disappointed to learn that both got  detention. </p><p>'Fucking Zero Tolerance policy' Shay thinks sourly.</p><p>Shay tells the popular girl to "Fuck off." As he passes by her.</p><p>Shay shrugs the stare from both the popular kids and walk forward but stop when he hear some commotion behind him. He turns around.</p><p>Shay see the goblin converse with popular kids and walks up to the half-orc bully. </p><p>"Shut the Fuck up. You talking about a person not a fucking toy." Shay curse him. </p><p>"He is the fucking ball. No one can say otherwise."  The Bully replies.</p><p>"I am so don't talk about people like that or one day karma will fuck you up." Shay stares him down as he talks.</p><p>"Raugh it is cool." The popular boy tells the now named Raugh.</p><p>The bully back off and go to his friend. Shay sighs and walks off not minding the boy getting out of the trashcan. </p><p>Shay puts his headphones in and ignores the speech from Aguefort. Which earns him a detention but he doesn't care about. He head to his warlock class and starts to learn about powers. His teacher Mr.Ignus gave some nice pointers.</p><p>Shay see a cute elf girl steal a book from the library. "Hardcore" Shay whispers. He then sees the way she gets detention after and feels bad. He then goes to the Bloodrush tryout for the hell of it. He does better than most but is out shine by the guy from the fight earlier. Shay fails the drill on passes. He see Fabian, learning his name from tryouts, preform a touch down. The Coach tells Fabian he not on the team and the did not go well.</p><p>"What did you do?" Fabian asked the girl that joined the rest of us for 'baring false witness'. </p><p>"We punched each other." Gorgug states.</p><p>"I am too good a sports." Fabian boasts.</p><p>"I ignored the speech from the principal. Blasting some Blue Night into my headphones." Shay states.</p><p>"I followed the stupid advice from my sister." The cute elf girl, Adaine stated.</p><p>"I was trying to eat a ghost steak that belonged to a teacher." Fig states without a care.</p><p>"I stole some tea." Riz admits.</p><p>The door opens and in comes Vice Principal Goldenhorn and a short gnome with rosie cheeks.</p><p>"The school here is to train the future generation of heroes and it is very dangerous for students in here and out in the world. We can't have problem children like you all so i will leave you in the care of Mister Gibbions." Goldenhorn fumes as he leaves.</p><p>" I technically have diplomatic immunity so should I really be here?" Adaine questions.</p><p>"I feel bad." Gorgug states with a pout.</p><p>"I got here for not wanting to start the day listening to a old man speak. I get it but it was my time still." Shay says with a sigh.</p><p>"How are thing at how guys?" Mister Gibbions asks.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" Kristen asks Fig.</p><p>"Maybe things at home are bad." Fig states with a sniffle</p><p>"A lot of feelings in this room guys but there is some thing I wanna ask you..." Mister Gibbons is cut off by a blood curdling scream.</p><p>Riz takes off first towards the scream Fabian follows then Fig, Adaline, Gorgug, and then Shay chases after. This leads the bad kids to the lunch room.  Doreen the lunch lady is aglow with yellow sickly magic.</p><p>"Hey kids it lunch time again." Doreen's joke falls Flat. "You know because with had lunch already." She adds on trying to explain.</p><p>"Your joke won't work if you have to explain it." Fig tells her.</p><p>The sound of gargling and flapping reaches Shays ears and he turns to see the little gremlins made of corn and a giant blob of cream corn. Shay ready himself for a fight with whatever the fuck was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clash of the Corn Cuties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle in the cafeteria.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Init order went like this<br/>Fabian<br/>Doreen<br/>Shay<br/>Adaine<br/>Gorgug<br/>Riz<br/>Corn Gremlins<br/>Kristen<br/>Fig<br/>Corn Ooze</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay wonders how he should handle this mess. They are surrounded by these corn gremlins, the most athletic dude eats shit trying to get on a table, and now the door is shut by the lunch lady's magic. So now he looks at the one on there right and tries to fire an Eldritch Blast. He shoots off the beam of green energy and it slams in to the corn gremlin blasting it to chunks. Shay watches as Adaine goes forward and prepares herself to dodge incoming attacks. Gorgug is up next he has a hard time but he gets up on the table and swings at a corn gremlin and he misses. Riz charges where Gorgug went and flanks the corn monstrosity and shanks the monster to death. The corn monster becomes a cob without kernels. The corn gremlins move closer to Adaine and himself. Kristen moves forward and misses a attack on a gremlin. Fig moves forward past a gremlin and get hit but no badly injured. Fig play a sick base and blast Doreen.<br/>

"Why did you inspire me? If you had this plan." Fig asks but looks at Doreen harder. "Guys it the corn that is bad but not Doreen. Doreen is just a conduit."<br/>
The corn ooze move towards the pantry. This corn shoots a couple of corn gremlins out of the butthole that cover its body.<br/>

Shay turns quickly to the shout from Fabian "Everyone look I'm good." Shay watches in amazement as the half-elf boy does 3 flips front flips midair before landing and missing a hit on a corn Gremlin. Doreen move towards the lunch line. "I am not a role model to anyone young lady." Doreen croaks out towards Fig. Doreen tosses some tuna surprise at Fig and nails her. Fig passes out from the stinging pain. Shay looks on in horror as this happens and has to make a choice 'should i go for the ooze and try to stop the gremlins or save Fig.'. He makes a choice and rushes forward. Shay aims at the ooze monster and shoots a eldritch blast at it. It connects but it almost no effect on the ooze monster. Adaine rushes up next to him and fires a Witch bolt at the ooze and strikes it for a better amount of damage than him. 'She must be a wizard as i did not see her in Warlock class.<br/>

Gorgug charges forward with his great-axe and bifurcates the corn gremlin in front of Kristen. "I think it going for the pantry." Gorgug states the obvious."Thanks" Fabian states sardonically.

 Riz moves off the table and pulls out a gun 'Holy Fuck' Shay thinks as he watches Riz shoot at the corn ooze and misses. Gremlins move forward one goes for him and the other at Adaine. Shay cries out in shock as he is hit by the monster. He is hurt but still not down and out of this fight. He sees Adaine drop and gets angry. He may not know these guys but he is sure this is his adventuring party now. Kristen shines out as with a spell and he feel some comfort but rage still boils. Kristen jumps up on a table. Fig breath gets steadier. 

The ooze slams against the pantry door denting but not breaking the door and shoots out one corn gremlin. Fabian stabs with his rapier at the gremlin that he missed last time and strikes hard ending it's existence. Doreen talks to Kristen "You think you are the choosen of the corn god. Well i was lost but you can't see." Doreen shots a spell at Kristen but apparantly some divine  intervention happened. Doreen is blown back though the lunch line into the kitchen. Shay cast spare the dying on Adaine beside him. Shay hopes that he is not hit by these guys next. Gorgug slams his axe on another corn gremlin. "Not so cute anymore are you." Gorgug 'whispers' but it comes out as a normal talking voice. "What did you say?" Riz questions Gorgug. "Nothing." Gorgug answers.<br/>

Riz moves towards the ooze and aims his gun at the corn hole them fires. The corn gremlins move forward one on Shay, one on Gorgug, and one on Kristen. Gorgug gets slashed but Shay and Kristen get out of the way of the hit. Kristen moves forward Adaine and heals her. Adaine gets back up. Fig starts to have a goofy grin while bleeding. The corn ooze slam into the door again not destroying it yet. Fabian charges and slams his rapier deep into the corn ooze's butthole and causes some damage. Doreen gets out of the kitchen and flings some tater tots at Fabian hitting him. "Oh you didn't mention those were on the menu." Fabian quips at the lunch lady. "They aren't i make them for myself and eat them alone because i am crazy like that." Doreen says back. Shay points at the creature beside him a small bell chimes out as he cast Toll of the Dead and the corn monster shrivels up and dies from the spell he moves forward jumping over the table and moves near the ooze about 20 feet away. Adaine uses mage hand to yank the ladle from Doreen hand and cause Doreen to pitch a fit. "My power you took the source of my power." Doreen whines. "I think the ladle is the source of her power." Gorgug again states the obvious. "We get it Gorgug." Everyone shouts back. Gorgug slash the one near Fig and kills it. Riz shots the ooze again. The corn gremlins attack Riz, Gorgug, and Kristen and hit them all. Kristen move towards fig and cast spare the dying on Fig. The ooze smashes the pantry open and spits out two more gremlins. Fabian heal himself some how and move to attack the the ooze. A gremlin trys to swig at him and misses. Fabian stabs his rapier elbow deep in the ooze and causes a chain reaction among the monster crying out. Doreen charges at Adaine and face plants on the table. Adaine brains her with her own ladle. 'That was fucking priceless.' Shay laughs in his head. Adaine is covered in blood. Shay whips around and eldritch blast the gremlin on Riz and blasts it to peices. Gorgug valuts over the table and takes a hit and get up near the ooze and hits a gremlin near Fabian and kills it. Riz charges to the Ooze corn hole and screams "Don't tell anyone about this." As he dives head first into the corn oozes butthole. As he go in he yells to Fabian "I am doing this because of you.". Fabian replies " Do not implacate me in what ever you are doing.". The ooze did not look to please about the turn events. The ooze cries out "No no no no." In a gargle voice. The gremlins all charge on Fabian and two grab his arms. They lift him up above the corn ooze and prepare to drop him into the ooze's mouth. Kristen tries to attack and drops her staff. The ooze opens it's mouth and the gremlins drop Fabian into the mouth. The ooze chews and swallows him. As Doreen tries to stand up Adaine swing the ladle again and hits her right in the jaw breaking it and knock a lot of teeth out one even lands on her face. The lunch lady goes down. Adaine starts hyperventilating and stiffens up. Shay aims for one of the gremlins in the air and shoots another eldritch blast and blast it peices. Adaine freeze up and can't do anything. Gorgug slashes a hole into the ooze and Fabian is visible again. Fabian screams "Help me." Riz does some thing in the ass and yells "cut me out." The gremlins move forward two on kristen two on Gorgug. One hits Kristen and Gorgug goes down. Kristen fumbles with her staff. The ooze grabs a barrell of cream corn gets ready to pour it. Fabian jumps out of the ooze and sticks his arm up the ass to help Riz get out. Doreen starts dying and starts talking to Adaine "Don't trust the faulty. They did this. My teeth i can't feel my teeth." Shay just points at the ooze and the bell chimes out again as he cast Toll of the Dead and he does a good bit of damage but not enough to stop it from what it is doing. Adaine tries to cast friends on the ooze. "Hey buddy i think you should put the corn down and let my friends go.". The ooze did not react to the spell at all. The gremlins move towards Shay, Adaine, and Fabian. Fabian dodges the monsters but Shay and Adaine take some damage. Adaine sleeves come off her jacket. Kristen misses a hit on a gremlin. The ooze pours the corn on itself it grows bigger but does not heal. The magic from toll of the dead keep it from healing but it does seem to have more health than before. Three gremlins pop out of the ooze. Fabian yells to Riz "Grab my hand it is right here.". Doreen talks "Remember me for who I was a single woman in the middle of life making prepared lunches for children. Figure out who did this and stop them." She turns to Adaine "You have to do this because you killed me and you have to make it right. You killed me. Remember my face everytime you close your eyes." Then she dies right there. Shay slashes twice, with a dagger in each handx at the corn monster that hit him. He misses completely. Adaine cast friend on a corn gremlin "That guy was talking bad about you should attack him." The little monster turns to the one beside it and lunges at it. Gorgug stops breathing for one second. Riz grabs Fabian's hand and Fabian pulls him out. Riz has a slime piece of parchment falls out with him that echoes with dark magic. Fabian slashes one as the gremlins fly by. The gremlins hit Fabian and he is knock out. Kristen's Staff flies to her in golden shining light but she still fall down and knocks herself out.

 The ooze swing at Shay and knocks him out. Fabian struggles to breath for a moment.Shay breath steadies for a moment. Adaine use mage hand to pull the parchment to her. Gorgug stops breathing and pales. Riz shoots the paper and the paper dissolves into light. The monsters disappears. Riz sprints out of the cafeteria. Kristen steadies. Fabian breath gets even shakier. Shay breath stops and then continues after a six second pause. Adaine cast message to Mr. Gibbons"Everybody is dead." Mr.Gibbons Replies "That is a lot of feelings there." Adaine screams "Get to the fucking cafetiera right now." Mr. Gibbons opens the door and looks around. Riz stableizes Fabian and Fabian steadys. Kristen breathes is steadies further. Shay stop breathing again for twelve seconds this time as he gets worse. "Help us or get someone who can right fucking now." Adaine screams.  Mr. Gibbons runs off. Riz follows out to look for some help. Riz runs to Aguefort office. "A student is dead. We need someone to revive him right now." Riz tells Professor Aguefort. "Dead?" Aguefort asks. "Yeah." Riz answers. "Right this way." The Principal says and he grabs some things and they take off back to the cafeteria. Kristen breath shakes. Shay take a final breath as he is the gone from this plane of existance. Adaine gets to Kristen and stableizes her.

 Aguefort and Gibbons enter they speak. "Death is part of life it exsists for different reason. Death is spoon when all you need is a knife. Death waits for us all excepts for some immortals. However for some powerful magics" as he pulls an orb from his robe swirling with fire "This is the last phoenix egg.Death will exact it's price. Only you can save us. A life for a life isn't that right mister Gibbons?". "I'm sorry what?" Mr. Gibbons asks confused. Aguefort pulls a gun and shoots Mr.Gibbons in the head and then "the price must be paid" as he shoots himself in the head. Gorgug and Shay breath again as new they are healed and alive again. Everyone knocked out wakes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am rolling for some events that were set up by the dm. For the try out i got a 17 for running and for the passes i got 6 so we will see when Shay ends up in initiative order.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>